My Last Day?
by KittyDoggyLover
Summary: After a late night with friends, Lizzie has a strange visitor with a even stranger message. But was it real? Or all just a dream? GL.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters from the show. Wish I did... but that wish just won't come true.

A/N: This is my very first Lizzie McQuire story, it is not my first fanfiction story, but it is my first for this show. This story is different from anything that i've ever wrote. It is a little weird, but it just popped into my head, and I had to write it. Please tell me what ya'll think in a review. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Lizzie slowly walked up her front porch steps, and even more slowly entered the house. Lizzie was tired, very tired. Now, Lizzie was ready to flop in bed, and sleep for a week!

The evening had started out just great. Lizzie had been invited to Miranda's 16th. birthday party. As the night progressed, most of Miranda's friends went home for the night, but Lizzie and Gordo stayed to a watch a movie.

The three friends had a ball talking, eating, and having a pillow fight on the couch, but when 11:00pm hit, Lizzie knew she better get home. It was a nice warm summer night, so Lizzie walked home.

Gordo had offered to walk Lizzie home, but she told him that he didn't have to, as he and Miranda had been planning on watching yet another movie.

Now, Lizzie walked through the door, and was greeted by her mother. Lizzie's parents were very strict at times, in fact, Lizzie usually wasn't allowed to stay out nearly that late on a school night. But, due to it being Miranda's _16th._ birthday, they had made an exception.

" Hi sweetie, " Mrs. McGuire greeted. " Did you have a good time? "

" Yeah, sure did Mom, " Lizzie replied with a yawn. " But, i'm really tired, so i'm going to go to bed, "

Mrs. McGuire just smiled. It wasn't often that Lizzie was in a hurry to to beb. " Alright, goodnight sweetie, "

" Night Mom, " Lizzie said, and with that she went to her bedroom.

Lizzie fell right into a deep sleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_" Lizzie... Lizzie McGuire? "_

_Lizzie slowly opened her eyes. " Mom, is it morning already? " she asked sleeply._

_There was no reply, and within a moment, Lizzie was fast asleep once again._

_" Lizzie? "_

_Lizzie heard the voice again, it was pulling her from her deep sleep. But, this time Lizzie realised that the voice she was hearing did not belong to her mother._

_Lizzie's eyes flew open. She was quite surprised to see a woman standing before her. The pretty woman was surrounded by a bright, almost beautiful light._

_" Who... who are you? " Lizzie asked._

_The strange woman just stood there, smiling at Lizzie._

_" Is this... a dream? " Lizzie asked herself out loud._

_" No, " the woman said, surprising Lizzie. " This is no dream, Lizzie. I have been sent to bring you a very important message, so please listen to what i'm about to say well, "_

_Lizzie just gave the woman a very strange look. Is this really happening or am I dreaming? Lizzie asked herself mentally._

_" Lizzie, I have been sent to tell you that tomorrow is going to be your last day here on earth, " the woman said._

_" What? " Lizzie asked._

_" You're going to leave this world tomorrow, Lizzie. But, please don't be afraid, you'll be going up heaven, " the woman stated, simply._

_" H How do you know that? " Lizzie questioned._

_" You see, I am an angel, Lizzie. I have been sent here by God to give you this message, " the woman replied._

_" But... but why? " Lizzie asked._

_" Because there is a special person in your life, a person that you've been friends with for a very long time. You have feelings for him, but you haven't told him, " the angel said._

_Lizzie knew right then who she was talking about. Gordo._

_" He needs to know how you feel, Lizzie. You must tell him. If you then you both will regret it, " the angel said._

_" Why would God send you to tell me that? " Lizzie asked._

_" Because it's very important. You should feel very lucky, Lizzie. Many people leave this world unexpectedly, and they don't ever get the chance to tell the ones they care about, just how much they love them. You're being given that chance, Lizzie. Please don't take if forgranted, " the angel explained._

_" But... but how do I know this is not just a dream? " Lizzie asked._

_" It's not, Lizzie, "_

_Lizzie opened her mouth to speak, but before she had the chance, the mysterious angel vanished into thin air._

* * *

The next thing Lizzie remembered was waking up in bed. It was morning, and Lizzie didn't know quite what to make of what had happened the night before. Lizzie vividly remembered the angel's strange visit, but it had only left her with more questions then answers.

Lizzie wondered if it was all just a dream, after all, how could today be her last day? Lizzie was perfectly healthy, so why would she just all of a sudden up and die? It just didn't make sense at all, not any of it.

For some reason, however, Lizzie did believe that her experience was real. She didn't think it was a dream. It couldn't have been a dream, for it was just far too real.

Lizzie looked at the clock, it was time for her to get up, or she would be late for school. Lizzie knew she just couldn't be late, because this was going to be her last day, and she had so many things that she needed to tell Gordo. She just had to. She had to tell him that she cared, that she loved him, somehow she just had to let him know her true feelings while she still had the chance. Before she was gone forever.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so here is the last chapter. I know it's not a real long story but I hope ya'll are enjoying it.

* * *

Lizzie was very quiet that morning. The rest of the family were eating breakfast, but Lizzie was just pushing her food all around her plate. Lizzie's mother knew that her daughter was upset about something, something was wrong.

" What's wrong, sweetie? " Mrs. McGuire asked. " Don't you feel well? "

" I... um... I feel fine, Mom. I'm just not real hungry this morning, " Lizzie replied.

" Are you sure nothing is wrong, sweetie? " Mrs. McGuire asked.

" Yeah, Mom... nothing's wrong, " Lizzie lied.

Today, Lizzie felt like everything was wrong. Lizzie still didn't know quite what to make her little _experience_ that had taken place the night before. It just didn't make sense to Lizzie, she felt perfectly fine, she was healthy, so why would today be her last?

* * *

When Lizzie got to school, later that morning, she saw Miranda waiting for Lizzie at her locker.

" Hey, Lizzie! " Miranda greeted, as Lizzie walked torwards her.

" Hey, Miranda, " Lizzie said.

" What's up girl, you're late? " Miranda asked. " Class if just about to start! "

" I guess I was just slow getting ready this morning, " Lizzie said, quietly.

" Is something wrong, Liz? " Miranda asked, as the two walked to class.

" No, " Lizzie said.

" Lizzie, you're a bad lier! " Miranda scolded. " Now something is to wrong, what is it? "

" Really, it's nothing Miranda... i'm just tired, I guess, " Lizzie replied.

Miranda just gave Lizzie a weird look. She didn't believe for one minute that _nothing_ was wrong, but they were now walking into the class room, so she didn't have time to push Lizzie into telling her, right now.

The whole classroom was full, it was very clear that the class had already started. Gordo saw Lizzie and Miranda walk in, and he gave them a " you're in trouble " look.

" Well, how nice of you to join us, " the teacher said. " You two girls better have a very good reason for being late, "

Lizzie and Miranda both looked at each other, not knowing what to say. But, as always, Miranda was the first to think of something.

" Lizzie and I dropped our books in the hallway, we uh... we didn't notice when we dropped them, and had to go find them, " Miranda said. " Sorry we're late, "

" Is that true, McGuire? " the teacher asked.

" Yes, "

" Well, alright then, but you better not _lose_ your books again, " the teacher said.

" Oh, we won't, " Miranda asured him.

" That was a close one, " Gordo whispered, as the girls walked passed him, and sat down.

* * *

At lunch, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda sat together as usual. Miranda and Gordo were talking, and laughing but Lizzie stayed quiet. She was deep in thought.

" Lizzie, is something wrong? " Gordo asked.

Lizzie didn't hear him, she was too deep in her thoughts. She just kept pushing her food around her plate. Lizzie didn't really understand what had happened the night before, or why, but she did believe it was real, not a dream. Lizzie knew that she had to tell Gordo how she felt, but she really didn't know how. Lizzie was also a bit worried, would he feel the same about her, as she did about him?

" Lizzie? " Gordo tried again, this time waving his hand in front of her face. " Lizzie... hey, earth to Lizzie, "

" What? " Lizzie asked.

" What's wrong? "

" Nothing, " Lizzie replied, simply.

" Something's wrong, Lizzie, " Gordo said.

" No, it's nothing. I'm just... thinking, " Lizzie said.

" You sure? "

" Yeah, i'm sure, " Lizzie replied.

Miranda just gave Lizzie another look, she too could tell that something was wrong.

" Well, we better get to class, " Gordo said, getting up from his seat.

" Yeah, don't want to be late again, " Miranda said.

" Lizzie, " Gordo called.

No answer.

" Lizzie? "

" Huh? " Lizzie replied, finally.

" You want to come over to my place after school? "

" Yes! " Lizzie answered quickly.

" Alright, i'll see you after school then, "

" See ya, " Lizzie said.

* * *

After school, Lizzie went over to Gordo's house. When she got there, Gordo was sitting out on his front porch, waiting for her to arrive.

" Hey Lizzie! " Gordo greeted, as Lizzie sat down beside him.

" Hey, " Lizzie said.

_There is something wrong. _Gordo thought to himself.

They both sat there for several moments in silence. Lizzie was desperately trying to get the courage to tell Gordo how she felt, but as hard as she tried, the words just wouldn't come.

" Lizzie, what wrong? " Gordo asked her, softly.

That was Gordo, always trying to help a friend. Gordo had always been a great friend to Lizzie, he was always there for her when she needed someone to tell her troubles to. He would also listen, and would never judge her.

" It's nothing... I just... I have to talk to you about something, " Lizzie said.

" Well, i'm a very good listener, " Gordo said, with a sweet smile.

This made Lizzie smile too, for the first time today. Oh, how Lizzie loved Gordo's sweet smile.

" Yeah, I know you are, "

" So, what's wrong? " Gordo asked.

" Well, nothing is really wrong. I just have something _very _important that I want to tell you, " Lizzie said.

" What is it? "

" Gordo, you and I... we've been friends for a long time, ever since I can remember. You're a very special person to me, Gordo, " Lizzie said.

" You're very special to me too, Lizzie, " Gordo said, still not sure where this was going.

" And I... I just want you to know that... I love you Gordo! " Lizzie spat out, quickly.

Gordo's mouth dropped open. _Did... did she really say what I think she said? _Gordo asked himself.

" I'll... i'll understand if you don't feel the same way, Gordo. I just wanted you to know, " Lizzie said.

Lizzie started to get up to walk away, but before she could, she felt a warm hand wrap itself around her's.

" Wait Lizzie! " Gordo said. " I do feel the same way, "

" Really? " Lizzie asked, her eyes now filling up with tears of joy.

" I love you, Lizzie, " Gordo said softly.

They both sat there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Then, Gordo moved in closer, and gently kissed Lizzie. After a moment, Gordo realised what he was doing, and quickly broke the kiss.

" Lizzie, i'm sorry, " Gordo said, quickly.

Lizzie smiled. " I'm not, "

" Really? " Gordo asked.

" Really, " Lizzie said, leaning in and kissing Gordo again.

When the kiss broke, Gordo pulled Lizzie into a bug hug. Then, Lizzie remembered the time. It was getting late, she had to get home.

" Gordo... I... I have to go home... it's getting late, " Lizzie said.

" Alright, i'll see you tomorrow, Lizzie, " Gordo said.

" Yeah. Yeah, i'll see you tomorrow, " Lizzie said.

The two friends waved goodbye, and Lizzie walked home. For the rest of the night, all she could think about was Gordo. She just couldn't believe that he actually felt the same way.

It had been a very bitter - sweet day. Lizzie's dream that Gordo loved her, had actually came true. But, at the same time Lizzie was sad, sad because this was her last day, and she would never have the chance to spend her whole life with Gordo, as she had dreamed of.

When Lizzie went to bed that night, she wrote a note to each member of her family, one to Miranda, and of course one to Gordo. In each letter, Lizzie told everyone how muched she loved them, and would miss them. She told them not to be sad, because they would see her again, someday.

With that, Lizzie pulled the covers up around her, thanked God for sending her the message, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The morning sun was shining brightly through Lizzie McQuires window. It was a beautiful morning. The birds were singing, the leaves were blowing slightly on the trees.

Lizzie's alarm clock began to ring. It continued to do so for a couple moments, before finally waking Lizzie. She reached over and shut it off. Lizzie looked up at the clock, it was morning, and much to her surprise, she was alive!

Lizzie had not died, yesterday had not been her last. Lizzie was filled with joy. It had been a dream, she hadn't been visited by an angel, it was all a dream.

Then, something else hit Lizzie. If being visited by the angel was a dream, then maybe what she had told Gordo was all a dream too.

Lizzie quickly jumped out of bed, and checked the date on her alarm clock. Lizzie was happy to see that it was Friday, the day after Thursday... the Thursday that she had told Gordo her true feelings for him.

That part wasn't a dream, Lizzie had told Gordo she loved him, and he loved her too! After taking some time to think about it, Lizzie realised that she was very silly for actually thinking the day before would be her last.

But, in another way, she was very glad she had, because now Gordo knew that she loved him. Even better, he loved her too! Maybe it was a dream sent from Heaven!

The End.

* * *

Like it, hate it? Please let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
